You and Me
by AkiTheAnimeLover
Summary: Kanari Cielorato, her father was Italian, and her mother was Japanese. She now lived in Namimori, and joined Namimori Middle School, as a second grade there. Join her as she experience some crazy events, and maybe fall in love with a certain boy...?


**Konnichiwa minna! I had edited Chapter 1(or you can say, the prologue) as I think that I should start at a certain time, and since I had not started reading the manga yet... But don't worry! I will try my best to make this story a great one! And it's Tsuna x OC! I feel that there should be some love for Tsuna~! Plot starts before Varia arc~**

**And please don't kill me if I use your suggestion, SMY Stories -san! I'm still bad at writing stories so please forgive me! T^T**

* * *

_"Sweetheart, come here." My father called, his arms spread out wide for me. He looked at me with caring eyes, and his lips curved to form a happy smile. Without any hesitations, I run towards him and hugged him. One of his arms held me in the embrace, while the other stroked my scarlet hair._

_"Papa?" I asked him, snuggling closer, inhaling his scent._

_"One day, you will meet the Vongola family. You will meet the sun Arcobaleno, Reborn, who will be tutoring the soon-to-be Vongola boss. Send him my regards, alright?" he said to me, his hand still stroking my hair. That time, I do not understand what he was trying to tell me._

_"Papa, why? Does Papa hates me?" I asked, staring sadly at his eyes._

_Father chuckled and shook his head. "I do not hate you. I just feel that you will have a better life once you meet Vongola 10th."_

_"Hyper Intuition?" I wondered out loud._

_Father chuckled again as he ruffled my hair. "Maybe."_

"Prepare for landing."

My eyes snapped opened and realized I was still in the plane.

That memory again. My father is a boss of one of the most powerful families, Cielorato family. He would always help any families in need, which also includes Vongola family.

"Vongola... Family, huh." I muttered as remembered a time when I was about to meet Vongola 9th. However, my health began to worsen at the last minute and in the end, I could not meet him.

I sighed. I have a poor health. I would tend to get weak easily whenever I run, or cycle, or carry heavy stuff and so on. However, I would stay strong and act tough. But inside, I am just a weak child, trying to act mighty. I sighed again.

My Mother also have a poor health. She just died a year ago, leaving Father sad and leaving me crying as if there is no tomorrow.

My Mother was not involved in the Mafia. She lived in Japan, while Father lived in Sicily. She worked in a café. My father met her when he went to Japan for some business, and fell in love with her. And soon, they were married and voila! I was popped out. Long story short, I guess.

Ah, I should introduce myself. My name is Kanari Cielorato, half Japanese, half Italian. I'm 14 years old.

I was always protected by my father. And sometimes, he can be overprotective. I have the power of the sky, but I cannot do much with my power, due to my poor health.

I stepped out of the plane after it landed and spotted a familiar face, waiting outside for me.

"Ah, welcome to Japan, Kana-chan." The guy greeted me.

"Dino... Nii-san." I blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a call from your father telling me that you will be staying in Japan. And since you don't really know about Japan, I decided to come and tour you around... In Namimori, of course." Dino smiled at me, and he gave me a hug, while sobbing. "It's been a loooonnnngggg time since I saw you. You were hugging me like I was your teddy bear than~!"

"D-Dino-nii-san..." I coughed as I felt myself suffocating. "T-Too tight..."

"Oh..." Dino quickly got off me and blushed in embarrassment. "S-Sorry..."

I giggled at him. "Dino-nii, I thought you will be mature by now."

Dino stared at me shockedly. "I am always mature!" He pouted. "Anyway, your father gave me the address of your new house, and I must say..." Dino faltered off. "You will be living next to my little brother."

"'Little brother'?" I titled my head.

"You will know very soon. Anyway, just follow me, I will show you the way." Dino smiled at me and was about to lead the way when he suddenly fell to the ground. "I-Itai, I accidentally tripped my shoe..."

"Where is Romario?" I silently asked myself and sighed.

* * *

Dino gave me a tour around Namimori Town. Fimally we reached my new apartment, and almost immediately, I heard an exploding sound at the house that was next to mine.

"What is happening in your little brother's house?" I asked Dino, pointing at the house that Dino said was his little brother's house.

"A-Ah..." Dino laughed nervously. "I will tell you once we see how your house looks like."

**A/N: And I'm gonna skip that touring the house part cause I'm not good at explaining how the house looks like... =w=**

After a mini exploring in my house, Dino told me he will introduce his little brother to me.

Once we were in front of his house, Dino sighed before ringing the doorbell. "Here goes."

**Normal POV**

The house's door opened and a boy came out.

"Dino-san? Why are you here? ... Who is this girl?" The boy asked as he pointed at a girl that is about his height, she has a long scarlet hair that touches her waist and her eyes are black.

"Ah, this is Kanari, one of my friend's daughter." After saying, Dino whispered to Kanari. "By the way, he is Decimo of Vongola family."

Kanari blinked at Dino for a moment and screamed. "EHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

The boy, Tsuna Sawada, flinched as he heard the girl screamed. "U-Um, D-Dino-san...?"

Dino looked at him and laughed. "Ah, sorry, Tsuna. She was shocked that you are actually Jyuudaime of the Vongola family."

Now it was the time for Tsuna to scream. "SHE IS FROM THE MAFIA?!"

"Uwaaahhhh~! Jyuudaime! Jyuudaime! Nice to meet you!" Kanari rushed to the brunette and hugged him. Tightly. More tightly than Dino's.

"A-Ah! L-L-Let go of me!" Tsuna cried out, trying hard not to die. He is TOO young to die, he told himself.

Dino chuckled. "She is always like that. Kana-chan, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Just call him Tsuna."

Kanari just stared at Dino. "Tuna?"

Tsuna and Dino just stared at her. "K-Kana-chan, it's Tsu-Na." Dino tried to correct her.

"Tuna?" Kanari tried again.

"It's Tsunayoshi." A certain infant said as he magically(?) appeared on Tsuna's shoulder. "Ciasso, Dino, Kanari."

"HIEEE!" Tsuna screamed in shocked as he saw Reborn appearing out of nowhere.

"Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna." Reborn sighed and looked at Kanari seriously. "How's your health, Kanari?"

"Same old same old... I guess." Kanari said. Reborn tilted his fedora, hiding his eyes. Tsuna could feel the tense atmosphere surrounding him and sweatdropped.

"A-A-Anyway, can we come in?" Dino asked, interrupting the tense moment.

Before anyone could reply, Kanari said, "Actually... It's alright. It's quite late right now. And, I still in to go to school tomorrow..." Kanari sighed before continuing. "I think."

"Are you sure you will be alright alone?" Dino asked Kanari concernly.

Kanari thought for a while. "Jyuudaime will be right beside me. So I'm sure I will be safe." She gave a 'V' sign.

Tsuna was horrified by Kanari's answer and was about to say something, but Reborn interrupted him. "I agree. If you have any problems, you can ask Dame-Tsuna." Reborn tried to hide a smirk. "But not all his answers will be accurate."

"Reborn! What the hell are you thinking?!" Tsuna screamed.

"Oh and, just in case my little brother wants to know, Kanari is from a Mafia family called Cielerato. Cielerato Family is also one of the most powerful family in the Mafia, 2nd most powerful, in fact. Kanari's father is Cielerato 9th, which means, Kanari's father is a mafia boss." Dino explained.

Tsuna blinked before screaming like mad. "2nd most powerful family?! Reborn, you told me that there will be a new neighbor, but you didn't told me about that!"

"I forget." Reborn gave a fake-pout.

"'FORGET?!'" Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Oh but, I am not gonna be soon-to-be boss, like you. My big brother will be the one." Kanari said while looking at her watch. It shows 11:24PM. "Anyway, I need to sleep now. Dino-nii, do you want to stay overnight in my house?"

"Ah, sure." Dino happily accepted.

"Well than, see you tomorrow, Jyuudaime, Reborn." Kanari said as she bowed.

"T-Tsuna will be fine..." Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Well than, good night~!" Kanari waved before going back to her house.

"See you, Tsuna, Reborn." Dino said as he followed Kanari back to her house.

"Dont do anything funny to her, or else you will find yourself dead." Reborn said, looking very serious at Dino.

Dino sweatdropped and nodded before rushing to Kanari's house.

"S-So, what do you think about Tsuna?" Dino asked Kanari, still sweating about what Reborn just said.

Kanari thought for a while before giggling. "I feel that I am safe with him, and many exciting things will happened." After saying that, her eyes darkened. "However, it seems there will be trouble soon."

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! :D**


End file.
